Welcome to My Banquet
by sakuryo
Summary: A continuation of Paper Flowers. Will Akiha fare better in her role as God of the Jyuunishi? Or will she meet the same fate as her predecesor? OC's abound through out the fic, kinda AU, RinXHaru, of course!
1. This Could End Badly

Authors Note- Well...due to the popularity of Paper Flowers, I decided to write a series about Akiha. Sooooo...in order to understand what is going on, its best if Paper Flowers is read first. If this seems strange, its cause I am once again sick, so I am not in the usual state of mind that I usually am. Enjoy. Oh. Formatting is the same as usual: names in _italics _are the speakers, (bleh) is when one is talking to another on the phone...

* * *

_Sohma Hatsuharu_

I have never been more nervous than I am now.

My Lovely Girl is in labor, with our twin children. A boy and a girl.

Part of me is sad, because I'll never hold my daughter. Rin will never hold our son.

I can hear shouting. 'Why didn't you transform? It couldn't be...'

I ran into the operation room, terrified. If something were to happen...

What I saw shocked me.

Tori-nii was holding my daughter.

**HOLDING.**

This makes no sense...Only those of the Jyuunishi can hold one another. And all of the Jyuunishi are alive.

Except the God.

My daughter is the God.

_Sohma Hatori

* * *

_

This child, Isuzu and Hatsuharu's daughter...

May mercy be granted on this poor soul.

Its ironic. At one time, Isuzu and Akito could never even be in the same room. Now Isuzu is the mother of the new God.

I can only hope that their relationship will be better than Akito and Ren-san's was.

_Sohma Isuzu

* * *

_

Akito, are you trying to make me insane?

Oh, I knew things were too good to be true. For a time, we had made up. We had even spoke with one another.

But no...

Akiha and Megumi.

My children. A God, and a normal child.

Well, as normal as a child can be when his mother turns into a horse, his father into a cow, and his little sister is the God that rules over his parents...

Oh, this is most likely to end badly. Very badly.

* * *

_Sohma Yuki_

(This is Sohma Yuki.)

"Yuki! The God!"

(Haru? Whats wrong?)

"My daughter is the new God!"

(What? How is that even possible?)

"Tori-nii and I have both held her. She doesn't cause us to transform."

He hung up.

This is very interesting, to say the least.

More like confusing.

No Jyuunishi has ever been the parent of a God before.

At least this God will be a more benevolent one, with parent's like Haru and Isuzu.

* * *

You have one unread message

Inbox- Sohma Haru- ATT: Birth Announcement

_**Sohma Hatsuharu and Sohma Isuzu announce the birth of their twin children, and of the next God of the Jyuunishi. The elder child is a son, named Sohma Megumi. The new God is their daughter, Sohma Akiha. **_

_**They ask that those of the Jyuunishi meet Miss Akiha, once the children and their mother are released from the hospital, and have settled in. **_


	2. Akiha's Dream

Sakyr's Note- I would like to introduce my muse. His name is Moo, and he is a pink pig. He's the one that I usually tell my ideas to, seeing as I get them mostly before I go to sleep. He gets stupid when you don't review, and I kinda need him intelligent. **Moo- Are you saying that I can act in an asinine manner, Miss Sakuryo? **Oookkkaaay...on with the chappy! Screw punctuation!

* * *

_Sohma Megumi_

My names Megumi. I am six years old.

My Mama Papa and little sister have something called a curse. If I hug Mama,she turns in to a horse. If Aunty Saki or Aunty Tohru hug Papa poof! Hes a cow.

I don't know what Akiha-chans kurse is. She can hug Papa and he doesnt become a cow. She can hug anyone, and they stay fine. She is something called a 'God'.

But, just cuz she's a God, I don't pick on her. I don't like it when Akiha-chan cries. I dont like it when anybody cries.

* * *

_Sohma Akiha_

I am Akiha. My mama says that I am the God of the Jyuunishi. I guess I am really special in my family. Niichan doesn't care though. I don't think anything bothers him. Mama says Niichan is like Papa.

Everyone in the family makes a big deal about New Years. There is a big party that we have for the Jyuunishi, but I don't like it. Niichan can't come. Neither can Aunty Saki, Aunty Tohru, Kazu-jiichan, or a lot of people.

I think it would be better if everyone could come.

Mama and Papa said no. The banquet is only for Jyuunishi. Its always been that way.

Someday, when I'm older, I'll make it so that anyone in our familiescan come!

* * *

_Sohma Hatori_

Its been very interesting at the Main House ever since Akiha has been the God.

If that child has her way, all of the old traditions will no longer be followed. I cannot say if I approve of this. However, she does have a point. We of the Jyuunishi are traditionally kept away from others, and held higher.

A part of me wishes that Akiha's dream comes true.

I am tempted to aid her. I do not know how well this will go over with Hatsuharu and Isuzu. But, their influence is what has given Akiha most of her ideas.

* * *

_Sohma Ritsu_

Today, I while watching Akiha-san and Megumi-san, I discovered something.

Its painful, to see children as close as them separated.

They both have told me about their dislike of New Years. The two of them hate being separated, and its even more painful for Megumi-san, for he is the only one in his family that cannot attend the Banquet. He usually stays with either Tohru-san, Saki-san, or Kazuma-shihan.

Akiha-san has said on many an occasion, that she wishes for anyone to be apart of the Banquet. There are those among the Jyuunishi that do not agree with this. Her parents, Kureno-niisan, Hiro-san, and Yuki-san; All agree that the Banquet should remain for the Jyuunishi alone. However, Hatori-niisan, Kagura-san, Momiji-san, Kyou-san, and myself agree with Akiha-san. Only Kisa-san and Ayame-niisan have not taken a side in the manner.

I fear that this will divide the family. But, no matter how much those against it wish, in the end, it is Akiha-san's decision.

After all, it does not pay to defy the God.

* * *

_Shiro Tohru_

From the rumors that I have heard, it seems a rift is growing amongst the Jyuunishi. Over their 'sacred' Banquet.

Akiha-chan came to see me, and she was crying. Apparently, her own parents are against her idea of having the Banquet open to the family members of the Jyuunishi.

The whole reason she wants this to happen, is for her brother. Megumi-kun and Akiha-chan are incredibly close, and I can understand why Akiha-chan wants to change tradition.

But, in old families, like the Sohma's the roots of tradition run deep. Sometimes, too deep to be removed.

Something must be done.

* * *

**Moo- Please review, as Miss Sakuryo does not wish to 'See me act like a retarded pink walrus' Hmph. I do not act like a pink walrus. **

Sakyr- Yes, you do Moo. You put Adrian to shame.


	3. The Apprentice

Sakyr's Note- Sorry for the delay. Moo and I were wracking our brains for my states high school exit exam. Thank God thats over. The easiness was killing me. Also, Moo would like to say something, so please listen. **I have a favor to ask of you all. I need surnames for Kisa and Ritsu in Arms of Grace. If you have any suggestions, they would be greatly appreciated. Thank you for your time.

* * *

**

_Sohma Megumi_

Akiha-chan is up to something. She won't tell me what it is, but she is plotting...

Mama and Papa are out getting ready for the Banquet. Akiha-chan and I are with Aunty Saki and Aunty Tohru.

The three of them are doing girly things. Yucky.

I'm gonna go see Kyou-nii.

_Sohma Kyou_

I usually don't like children, but Isuzu's kids are among the few I can tolerate. If given the choice, I tend to lean towards Megumi. God, that boy is like his father.

He is with me now. Saki and Tohru are apparently playing some 'girly game' with Akiha, and he didn't want to play along. A good choice if you ask me.

The two of us don't really do much. We'll sit on a roof and relax most of the time.

"Kyou-nii? Can I ask you a favor? Will you teach me martial arts?"

Now that one is out of the blue. "Tell me first why you want to learn, Megumi."

He just looked at me with a determined gaze. "I want to be able to protect Akiha-chan. I don't want to see her be hurt by those of the Jyuunishi that don't respect her."

I knew it. Megumi is more like Haru than I thought.

"It's a good thing that you asked me this while you were still young. I'll teach you, but you have to promise me something. Don't let anything that the others say about you get to you. Only use what I am going to teach you to protect Akiha. Nothing else."

After all, this God will need protection more than Akito did.

_Sohma Hatsuharu_

Oh, the tangled webs we weave.

Akiha has been awfully quiet lately. Megumi has been spending a lot of time with Kyou. Rin is aware of whats going on, but she doesn't want to interfere.

"Rin, do you know what your children have been up to lately?"

She just gave me one of those 'you baka' looks. "Akiha is learning how to read denpa from Saki. Megumi has taken up karate withKyou. You seemawfully suspicious..."

I can't hide anything from her, can I?

"Itsjust that, things have been going well lately. I can't help but think that something is going to happen."

Knowing our luck, a storm will begin to brew.


	4. The Big Dipper

**Carne's Note- Miss Sakyr had a little too much fun at her sisters party. So as Moo is trying to get her out of her Japanese food and truth and dare induced stupor, I am doing the note. This one skips ahead about ten years ahead, so Akiha and Megumi are 16 years old. The next generation of the Jyuunishi is beginning. Suggestions and reviews are always welcome to some extent. Meaning, please keep them intelligent. Miss Sakyr may not mind, but I am not overly fond of bakas. (Moo- Carne, what are you doing? Stop threatening the readers!) Stupid pig...****

* * *

**

_Sohma Hatsuharu_

The past ten years have been peaceful. The years come and go, and not much changes. Of the Jyuunishi, only Kyou, Momiji, and Kagura are parents now. Ritsu-nee has stopped wearing womens kimonos. He wears mens now. He has gotten married to Arashi-san, a close friend of his that went to school with him.

Yuki and Machi, along with Hiro and Kisa, are both expecting. These are their third and first children respectively. Hiro and Kisa have been trying so long to have a child of their own. She has miscarried once before. I am worried for her health. Tori-nii has put her on bed rest, just to be safe.

Akiha and Megumi have become such wonderful people.

Akiha has become a mix of her mother and of Hanajima. Its scary at times. She has her mothers looks, but the quiet and observant demeanor of Hanajima. She also reads denpa waves now. She doesn't read thoughts, but she is able to feel others emotions. Like an empath.

Megumi is like a mix of Yuki and Kyou, which makes Akiha look perfectly normal. He has the shyness of the two, and has the same charisma as Yuki did. But, when it comes to martial arts, he becomes a younger Kyou. It's the one thing that he enjoys the most outside of school. The only thing that he is as good at, is sewing surprisingly. Odd combination, but oh well.

But, the calm days always come to an end.

Akiha fainted today. At the same time, tragedy struck.

Kisa went into early labor. She died giving birth to her daughter Hokuto.

On his way to the hospital, Hiro was in an accident. He joined Kisa shortly after Hokuto-chan's birth.

The whole family is devastated.

Ritsu-nee and Arashi-san have decided to raise Hokuto-chan on their own. Rather, she likes them the best of all of us.

* * *

_Sohma Ritsu_

Arashi and I have always wanted our own child.

We never thought that it would happen like this.

By all rights, Hiro-san and Kisa-san should be rasing this lovely child. Hokuto-san should be with her real mother and father.

But, we can't always have what we want.

Her parents are watching over her from the heavens. And so, 'hokuto', the big dipper is where she can always look to speak with them.

Arashi and I have spoken to Akiha-san, and she is letting us take in the future Jyuunishi, that may be rejected by their parents. We hope that this will not happen, but one may never know.

* * *

_Sohma Akiha_

Kisa-nee and Hiro-nii...

Its been almost three months since then. The next Ram has been born. His name is Nozomu.

Even though time has passed, I have not given up on my dream.

Once Nozomu and the next Tiger are able to speak, I shall change the Banquet, whether the Jyuunishi like it or not. I am tired of watching the children and spouses of the Jyuunishi have to spend New Years apart from their loved ones.

This segregation must stop.


	5. Sinners

**Carne Asada's Note- Miss Sakyr would apologize herself for the lateness of this chappy, but she is kind of out of it at the moment. She and that damn pig went to Las Vegas over the weekend, and someone let the pig into the minibar. So he's been wasted. (Also cause Miss Sakyrs elder sister molesterd him a few times) So even tho this chappy is short, she still wanted something to tide y'all over until she can actually have the time to sit and write a full-length chappy.

* * *

**

_Sohma Akiha_

I only have one more year to wait. The tiger was born four years ago, just a few months after Nozomu. A boy, named Inoru. Like Hokuto-chan, he lives with Ritsu and Arashi.

There has been something that I have noticed. Niichan has been drifting away from me. I don't understand why. We had always been so close, but now he avoids me. His emotions are so chaotic that I can't even begin to read them. Aunty Saki can't either. The only one that Niichan seems still close to is Kyou-nii.

Niichan...don't leave me.

* * *

_Sohma Megumi_

There are a few reasons as to why I have been avoiding Akiha-chan.

One- I love her far more than I should.

Two- Gure-san has told me about the Gods and their sordid history.

Thats right. I know the 'Accursed Dog'. I met him on accident.

Since that day, I have been the only person close to him. He told me about how he became cursed, and the history of the Jyuunishi. I can't say that I appreciate what he did to Kaasan, but I think that I can understand where he was coming from.

I think that Akiha-chan is suspecting something. Even though I am trying to stay away from her for her own good, I am still hurting her all the same. I want to do something for her, to try and apologise for what I am doing.

Akiha-chan, Kami-sama...please for give me, for I have sinned.


	6. Of Ginger Pork and New Years Dances

roafurs note- sakuryo would like to thank kawaiiayu for giving her the idea for this chapter. its rin, haru, and their children centric for a change. little snippets, if you would.

* * *

Life was good for the Cow of the Jyuunishi. He was happily married, with two lovely children. But, one day, something was amiss. 

Rin was not there.

He had no ginger pork.

His children were off doing random things.

Poor Haru sat there, in his empty house.

"Papa! Tadaima!"

His daughter, his Goddess, was the first to return. Things were looking up a little.

"Okaeri. Wheres your Mama and Megumi?"

"They went shopping, Papa."

The two just sat together on the porch, waiting.

"Tadaima! Haru, Akiha, come help!"

Rin and Megumi were home.

"I bought the stuff for ginger pork tonight. That sound good?"

The look on Haru's face was that of a rabid fanboy.

He hugged Rin, and said, "I love ginger pork, but not as much as I love you and the kids."

"Baaaaka. Now get these groceries inside." Rin just lightly smacked him upside the head, making Akiha and Megumi laugh.

* * *

In the house of Rin and Haru, New Years was one of the more detested things.

Rin hated having to dress up and dance.

Haru hated trying to find his way through the main house.

Megumi and Akiha just hated it in general.

This year, it was Rin and Ayame's turn to dance.

Megumi watched as his mother got ready. She wore an elaborate kimono, in shades of crimson and black.

"Megumi, will you hand me my brush?"

He gave his mother her hair brush, and to his surprise, she pulled him over to her.

Rin simply began to brush his hair. Having their hair brushed was something that seemed to soothe the two of them.

"Megumi...I'm sorry. I know you hate New Years. I hate it too."

He looked at his mother.

"Mama?"

She took him off her chair, and stood up. Grasping hismartial arts roughenedhands, she led him in a dance.

When she stopped, she pulled her son into her arms.

"I'm sorry, Megumi. I think your sister has the right idea, but old habits are hard to break. After the banquet, the two of us will do our own dance for the family. That alright with you?"

Megumi gave his mother a rarely seen smile.

"Yes."

* * *

Haru managed to find his way to the banquet hall with out any major problems. 

He saw Akiha, talking to Kureno as they awaited the beginning.

He was almost reminded of Akito, in a way.

Akiha had the same pale skin as her predecessor, and she wore her dark hair shoulder length. If one wasn't careful, they could mistake Akiha for either her mother or Akito.

But, Akito and Akiha were worlds apart. Or so he hoped.

* * *

Akiha and Haru watched as Rin and Ayame danced. Rin moved more delicately, almost as if prancing. Ayame was more bold, swaying about. 

Every year, Akiha would have Kureno or Momiji record the dance, so that she could show Megumi, and Auntys Saki, Arisa, and Tohru.

Normally, Akiha's thoughts would be far different from her fathers at this time. She would usually think of Megumi, and he of Rin.

But, tonight, both were mesmerised by the grace of the horse.

* * *

Authors notes- Sorry for the delay. Still have writers block plot wise... 


	7. Goddesses and Fallen Angels

Authors notes- Finally, got an idea! Sankyuu to the members of Anichallenge!

* * *

_Sohma Megumi_

I was swept up by Aya-jiichan. He ran into me, and next thing I knew, I was at his shop, helping him out. I have to say, it was fun to do.

His assistant, Mine-san is still there with him, to this day. I think she knows about the curse, and it seems to not phase her. If only more people could be like her.

She left to 'run errands' when we were done, letting me be alone with Aya-jiichan.

He looked serious for a change as he talked to me.

"Rin-chan told me that something seems to be wrong with you. She didn't want to mention it infront of Akiha-hime or Haru-kun. Will you tell me?"

Aya-jiichan may be a fool, but he does have his moments where he impresses everyone.

Oh, this could take a while.

"Its about Akiha."

He just looked at me, not saying a word.

"I...I think I love her. Not like a brother should. But who am I to say I love you to her?"

"Thats exactly right."

What?

"Akiha-hime is a Goddess. Mortals cannot compare to her divine glory. We foolishly covet what is not ours, hoping that we'll recieve a word of praise. And Goddesses do not fall to the Earth like an angel may. She is not the one for you, Megu-kun. One day, you'll find that fallen angel. Leave the Gods to themselves."

I was amazed. Aya-jiichan is a lot smarter than he appears.

"Um. Aya-jiichan? Please don't tell my parents or Akiha-chan this..."

He just gave me a look.

"I...I met the Dog. It was on accident. I had gotten lost a long time ago, and came across him. Since then, I've visited him once a week."

He was shocked. Then, I saw him get angry.

"Megumi, listen to me. There was once a time when I was very close to Shigure. But, he made his own choices, twisted as they were. He will not think of lying to you. He has a...history with your mother. Are you aware of it?"

This is the first I've heard of it.

"No? Then I'll tell you.

"Nine years before your birth, things were different in the family. We lived under the reign of Akito. And back then, it was originally the Cat that would be sealed away. But, Shigure commited a crime against your mother. He was jealous. He had cared for our Goddess, and let himself be blinded by his emotions. Akito had taken some time away from the family, so that she could sort things out about her parents, and the life she had led to that point. Shigure thought that Rin-chan made Akito leave him. He raped her in retribution. But, Akito found out. She felt betrayed, and she knew that the Bond that she shared with us Jyuunishi had been broken.

"She changed the curse. It wasn't broken, no. As Shigure's punishment, he became the outcast of the Jyuunishi. Kyonkichi-kun was allowed to join the Jyuunishi. Shigure brought it on himself. Megumi, please promise me that you will not see him anymore. If not for us Jyuunishi, or Akiha-hime, do it for your mother. She doesn't need to be reminded of her past."

Kaasan had never told us this. I doubt that Akiha-chan knows.

"I promise, Aya-jiichan."


	8. Beginnings of Birthday Plans

Authors Notes- Well la dee dah. No more writers block makes sakyr update more often.

* * *

_Sohma Hatsuharu_

What ever Rin did, it got both Akiha and Megumi out of the moods they've been in.

Megumi has gone back to normal, but I've noticed that he acts like a certain member of the familiy more and more. One Ayame is bad enough...

Akiha is still the same. Once Megumi began doing more with the family, she instantly cheered up. I guess that she was lonely with out Megumi here.

And once again, its one of my favorite times of the year...

Rin hates it, but I love celebrating her birthday. Each year, it makes me grateful that she survived the horrors of her childhood, and is still here with me.

I think that this year, we'll go to one of the vacation homes that the family owns. Perhaps the lake house? Or, maybe to one that she's never been to...

I know the perfect place.

* * *

_Sohma Akiha_

Today, Tousan told me and Niichan about his plans for Kaasan's birthday. I have to say, he likes to go all out for her birthday. And ours, and Yuki-niisan's...

I don't know what to get her yet. Every year, she says to not get her anything. She's said that she already has all of her gifts. But I can't help but try to find her something that she doesn't have.


	9. All I Want

Authors Notes- Once again, I apologise for the delay. Writers block, and working on other projects.

* * *

_Sohma Hatsuharu_

Once again, Rin can never escape her birthday! Oh. Sorry.

Rin has always tried to get out of doing things for her birthday. Not once has she succeeded.

This time, we're going to go to the ocean. The family has a vacation home that no one is using right now. The kids are coming too, along with practically all of the Jyuunishi. What can I say, I can't resist going big.

She may act like she doesn't want all of the attention, but really, she loves it. She just won't ever admit it.

I do it all so that I can see a certain look on her face. When she is truly happy, its almost as though she's a child again. Its rare to see, but if I could only have one picture of Rin, it would be of that expression.

* * *

_Sohma Megumi_

Since my talk with Aya-jiichan, I've become a lot closer to him. I've become his apprentice now, and I enjoy every minute of it.

As for my mothers upcoming birthday, she'll get her present around New Years. Mine and I are working on a kimono for her to wear. Thus why it will take a while. So she'll get a drawing of what it should look like when its completed.

I still have no idea as to what Akiha-chan is going to get her.

* * *

_Sohma Rin_

I hate this time of year.

I never asked for all the attention that they give me. They always make a big deal about my birthday, but not about anyone elses.

I already have all that I want. Theres nothing more that I can ask for. I have Haru with me, I've been blessed with two lovely children. I finally have a family of my own.

But, I can hear them try to sneak in here. I guess its time to go.

* * *

_Shiro Tohru_

As every year, Hatsuharu-san has outdone himself.

Kaname and I have been up here at the beach house getting things ready for him. When it comes to Isuzu-san, he wants only the best. We've yet to let him down.

Theres only a few hours before they arrive, yet we're already done. At least, with what needs to be done before they all arrive.

The thought of all that food...But Shiro Tohru never gives up!

Hatsuharu-san and Isuzu-san both like things simply done. I think we try to keep up with that. The two of us kept the house as it was, aside from cleaning it up a bit. The view is most likely the reason Hatsuharu-san chose this house. Clearblue water, with golden sand.

I can't wait for sunset.


End file.
